A Colorful Adventure
by mae-E
Summary: this is a Charmed Rainbow Brite crossover. prolonged rotten weather amog other things naw at paige's instincts. and in prusuit of something, they get mixed up in what they thgouht was just an old 80's cartoon
1. not just the rainy day blues

Hi! I got this great new idea for a story that I just had to share. Now I warn all now I'm having computer problems and time management issues. So updates will be extremely slow. Also for any one whom reading this I am working on new chapters of my stories, "Troubled Jewelry" and "another reason to be different among the different". Hope to have those out relatively soon. This is a Charmed/ Rainbow Brite crossover fic. Should be around season five when piper was still pregnant with Wyatt. Hope everyone enjoys!  
  
A Colorful Adventure!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Paige absent-mindedly starred out the wind at the rainy world that existed beyond the walls of Halliwell manor.  
  
A new song spilled from the speakers of the radio that had been playing in the background.  
  
"O it never rains in San Francisco..." echoed the opening lyrics in the song that now filled the house.  
  
Paige hopped up from her spot by one of the many windows in the conservatory, and rushed over to the radio and quickly turned it off in disgust.  
  
"Obviously she hasn't been here recently." Thought Paige as she returned to her seat by the window.  
  
It had been raining for the last three weeks straight. And it seemed to just get darker and gloomier every day with no sign of letting up in sight.  
  
"Wow! I never seen it rain for this long before." Thought Paige. Just then she heard the front door open and close.  
  
She looked up in time to see her sister Phoebe enter the kitchen with laptop in one hand and tissue in the other.  
  
"Hey what are you doing home so early? I thought you were working late tonight, so you could make you deadline?" asked Paige as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I was planing on it but..." Phoebe was cut off by her own sneeze. "But after Else saw me she took pity on me, and told me to work from home." Finished Phoebe.  
  
"Can I do any thing for you?" asked Paige in a concerned tone of voice.  
  
"A cup of tea would be nice." Said Phoebe as she started to set her laptop up on the table.  
  
"Coming right up." Said Paige as she smiled at her sister.  
  
As Paige went about preparing the tea she thought about miserable Phoebe had been the past week since she caught that nasty cold.  
  
In fact everyone seemed just sought of generally miserable since the lousy weather started.  
  
And like the weather didn't show any sign of improvement.  
  
Luckily things had suddenly slowed down on the supernatural front.  
  
In fact the Paige thought about it the more it seemed too sudden.  
  
As she brought Phoebe's tea over to the table she felt compelled to say something.  
  
She sat the mug on the table next to her sister who was steadily typing away on her laptop and sat down across from her.  
  
"Phoebe." Said Paige to get her sister's attention.  
  
"What is it Paige?" she asked without looking up from her screen.  
  
"Well..." she said in a kind of drawn out matter that made her sister look up from her screen. She half dreaded and half excepted what subject her sister might be about to bring up.  
  
"Don't jinx it Paige."  
  
"I don't want to but I'm starting to worry that that sudden slow down was maybe a little too sudden.  
  
I mean for 2 weeks it seemed that every time we turned around there was low level demons popping up right and left, and now nothing. Doesn't seem a little odd that we went from one extreme to another?"  
  
"Doesn't what seem odd?" asked Piper as she half walked half waddled into the room.  
  
She was wearing a purple maternity shirt and black maternity jeans.  
  
It was easy to see that she was at least six months pregnant.  
  
Phoebe sighed deeply and then turned from her laptop to her eldest sister, who was currently opening the fridge, and said, "Paige was questioning the sudden out break of peace and quite."  
  
"PAIGE!" Shouted Piper as she turned away from the fridge. "Why can't you leave well enough a lone? Why can't you just enjoy this break?"  
  
"Because I don't think it is just a break.  
  
Something just doesn't feel right about it.  
  
I mean if you think back over the last three weeks, the way things have been just falling into place it doesn't add up right!  
  
Something is definitely off here.  
  
I can't describe what but I'm telling you I can just feel it."  
  
"Awe, honey are you sure that just the lousy weather talking?" asked Phoebe in a sweet and concerned tone of voice.  
  
"No, its not just the weather!" shouted Paige.  
  
"It's exactly like the time when I told you about that house that gave me the creeps, and I was right about that one!"  
  
"She does have a point piper." Said Phoebe sounding very perplexed at the moment.  
  
Piper looked at both of her sisters and then closed the fridge and joined them at the table.  
  
As she sat down sat down between her sisters she looked straight at Paige and said, "Yeah, you were right about that.  
  
And so as much as I don't want to go looking for trouble, I'm going to be open minded and listen to you explain how this all fits together into a need for the power of three." She had a somewhat calm look on her face and understanding tone to her voice.  
  
"Ok. Well I been thinking about all the pieces and it all fits and it all seems to tie into that day three weeks ago."  
  
"What about it?" Asked Phoebe  
  
"Well that was the day we vanquished that first demon, and shortly after that is when the weather turned.  
  
Then suddenly we were bombarded by lower class demons day and night for 2 weeks, as if someone was trying to distract us from something.  
  
And then 2 weeks to the day it stopped! Not that I'm complaining but it seemed too sudden.  
  
Then also as the weather slowly got worse out, Phoebe got more and more run down till she finally caught a cold.  
  
And you Piper have been get moodier as the days pass.  
  
And before you say it Piper it goes so far beyond just hormones and pregnancy stuff.  
  
Also if you've noticed that the weather has been getting steadily worse here.  
  
I mean it is not normal or natural for the weather to be this bad for this long, especially for this time of year!" finished Paige.  
  
"Your right Paige. I hadn't really thought about it till now, I been so busy, but it does make sense that something fishy might be up." Said Phoebe.  
  
Paige smiled, she was glad to see that she seemed to have at least one sister on her side on this.  
  
They both looked over at piper as she frowned under their gaze.  
  
"I still don't know..." said piper un-surely.  
  
"Well let's check the book anyway and if we don't find anything then we can call Leo." Said Paige.  
  
"O.K. "said piper half-heartily knowing that she was out voted 2 to one.  
  
****************** In the attic ******************  
  
About 2 hours had gone by and they hadn't fond much of anything in the book.  
  
There were a few passages on some of the demons that they had vanquished in the past couple of weeks.  
  
"I'm not really finding anything Paige." Said phoebe in a frustrated and congested tone.  
  
"Well keep looking there got to be something in there that can be of help." Said Paige.  
  
"Well what would help is if I knew what we were looking for to begin with." Said Phoebe.  
  
"Well let me look for a while" said Paige as she left what she was doing to go over to the book.  
  
On her way she stumbled over one of the antiques that lay strewn around the attic and in her attempt to stay on her feet she knocked over a box to her near right.  
  
Unfortunately her attempt was in vain and she hit the floor shortly after the box did.  
  
"Paige are you ok?" asked Piper as she and phoebe quickly came over to her help her up.  
  
As Paige pushed herself up into a sitting position she caught a glimpse of some of the things that had tumbled out of the box, which was now lying on its side.  
  
"Hey what was in this box?" asked Paige as she reached out and pulled the box towards her.  
  
"I think there are some old toys in there." Said Piper.  
  
As both she and phoebe knelt down next to her to look inside the box.  
  
"I don't remember this box being here Piper. I thought we went through all our all toys a few years back." Commented Phoebe.  
  
"We must have missed this box." Said Piper a little confused.  
  
As Phoebe picked up the few toys that fell out of the box, she handed them over to piper and asked, "Do you remember any of these?"  
  
"Not really." Answered Piper.  
  
As the sisters took the time to go through the box they found a lot of old toys and storybooks.  
  
As they were about 3 quarters through the box they heard Paige exclaim, " Hey I remember this!"  
  
As she pulled out a faded doll in a blue dress with rainbow sleeves and a red belt that had a rainbow coming out of a yellow star for a buckle.  
  
She had yellow yarn hair with a multi colored hair tie, and on her left check was a little purple star.  
  
"This was Rainbow Brite!" Said Paige.  
  
"O, yeah! I remember that cartoon being really popular in the 80's," said Piper.  
  
Phoebe smiled "yeah, I was really into it for a while." Said Phoebe.  
  
As the sisters marveled at all the Rainbow Brite stuff that filled the rest of the box for what seemed like hours.  
  
In reality only about 25 minutes had gone by but the sisters were so engorged with looking over the stuff and talking about what they each remembered about the cartoon they didn't even notice Leo orb into the room.  
  
"Hey, what you three up to?" he asked.  
  
All three sisters jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of Leo's voice.  
  
"When did you get here?" Piper asked her husband from her sitting position on the floor.  
  
"Just now." He replied as he walked over and kissed his wife on the forehead as he sat down to join them.  
  
Paige and Phoebe looked over at him about to say their hellos when they stopped.  
  
Both girls noticed that he was wearing a very vividly colored blue and green flannel shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"I didn't know they made flannel shirts that loud!" commented an admonished Paige.  
  
"Yeah, I thought flannel was a more subdued material." Added Phoebe.  
  
Leo looked down at his clothes and saw nothing wrong.  
  
"These are the same clothes I had on early this morning." Said Leo confused.  
  
"I don't remember them being that bright this morning?" added piper.  
  
Leo started to look concerned. Why exactly are all of you up hear anyway?" he asked.  
  
As the sisters proceeded to fill him in on why they had gone up into the attic to start with.  
  
Beginning with the conversation in which Page voice her concerns and ended with him entering the room.  
  
"Well I definitely think that Paige might be on to something.  
  
I'll go check with the elders.  
  
I'll be back as soon as I can.  
  
Till then try to work on this a little more."  
  
After he said that he kissed his wife good-bye and orbed out. 


	2. taking action

Ok after a spurt of inspiration I decided to put out chapter 2 of "A colorful adventure" it will most likely be short but at least it something.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't bug me!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
It had been about an hour since Piper's husband had left and the three sisters were still in the same spot in the attic.  
  
The only indication that any of them had moved at all was the addition of a tissue box and a small trash can at Phoebe's side, and the book of shadows down from its pedestal and sitting in Paige's lap.  
  
The youngest sister looked through the book, as the other 2 sisters were still marveling at the toys and books that laid strewn around them and talking about the memories of the cartoon show and the part of their childhood that was influenced by it.  
  
After about 20 minutes of this Paige slammed the book shut.  
  
"This is so frustrating!" said Paige in an almost discussed manor.  
  
"What is?" asked piper who was sitting closest to Paige.  
  
"I gone through the book at least three times and nothing seems to fit! But then I'm not even sure what it is I'm looking for to begin with so I don't know if I passed it or not!" said Paige in a very agitated tone.  
  
Before either sister had the chance to respond to their sister's rant, an all to familiar breeze sweeps through the attic and blows the book open till it stops on a page about half way through.  
  
Piper and Phoebe upon seeing this get up from their spots on the floor and move closer to Paige to see what the book had been opened to.  
  
Paige looked down and read the page aloud starting with the bold lettered title.  
  
"The Keepers of the Balance.  
  
All of living things run on a series of delicately balanced cycles which add up to contribute to the ultimate balance of life.  
  
This is best demonstrated in the Ying-yang symbol.  
  
Those who are chosen to guard and protect certain key elements of those cycles are considered keepers of the balance.  
  
When the work of a keeper is interfered with or disturbed, all living things in that cycle suffer."  
  
"So you think this has something to do with it?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"It must be relevant. Why else would the book open to it." Answered Piper.  
  
"Good point." Said Phoebe.  
  
Just then the attic filled with bluish white light, signaling the return of piper's husband.  
  
"So Leo what did you find out?" Asked Piper after he fully materialized.  
  
"Well according to the elders they say that it seemed that the sudden drop off in demonic activity is due to the fact that they are disappearing through a dimensional rip." Answered Leo.  
  
"Is that all?" asked phoebe.  
  
"No actually it's not.  
  
Their not completely sure where the rip empties out to, but where ever that is its in a dimension that's not set up to handle or support those type of creatures. So if something isn't done that dimension could collapse.  
  
If that was to happen it could have serious consequences to our dimension."  
  
"Why would it affect us?" asked Paige.  
  
"Because an important keeper for this dimension lives there, and if that dimension goes then you can imagine what would happen here." answered Leo.  
  
"Keeper? You mean a keeper of the balance?" asked Paige as she stands up and hands him the book, to show him the Paige on keepers.  
  
"Exactly like this." He said after quickly reading the page.  
  
"So the lousy weather and stuff have been the consequences of the keeper not being able to do his or her job?" asked Phoebe  
  
"Our world is suffering?" asked Paige.  
  
"In short yes." Answered Leo  
  
"So the spike in activity over the past few weeks was to distract us so we wouldn't notice what was going on around us?" asked Piper  
  
"Most likely." Answered Leo.  
  
"So My guess is that we have to write a spell to get there, so we can go help clean up there to save both worlds. Said Paige.  
  
"Sounds Like a plan." Said piper.  
  
And with that said and done they all set out to get that done.  
  
After about 2 hours not only had the sisters gotten the spell to take them there written but also cleaned up the attic and gathered what they needed to make the spell work.  
  
In preparation for performing the spell Phoebe set out candles in a circle, and in between each candle was a charged crystal, and in front of each crystal was a tall and slender prism.  
  
"You're coming with us." Piper informed her husband.  
  
"In case we need you." She added.  
  
He saw that she had a look upon her face that said she was not to be argued with.  
  
Paige handed Phoebe the box of matches so they could both start lighting the candles.  
  
5 minutes later they were all standing within the circle ready to go.  
  
Phoebe handed each of her sisters a slip of paper that had their copy of the spell.  
  
Then as they joined hands they started to chant the spell.  
  
"Those within this circle seek, to travel forth where things look bleak. Where the balance has gong off track, the power of three looks to set it back."  
  
As they chanted the spell a bright light started to glow within each of the crystals and strong gusts of wind started blowing around the attic.  
  
After about the 7th time they completed saying the spell the flames on all the candles shot up and nearly touched the ceiling.  
  
And the light that had been building up in the crystals, that grew brighter which each saying of the spell, Shot out for the crystals and through the prisms in front of them, transforming into blindingly beautiful rainbows.  
  
The wind grew even stronger as it started encircling the circle along with the flames and the rainbows.  
  
As all three elements blended together encasing the sisters and their whitelighter.  
  
Then there was a bright flash.  
  
Then the next thing the four saw was darkness.  
  
Paige found an extra match in her pocket and struck it against the sole of her shoe to light it so they could get a glance of their new surroundings.  
  
It was a small room that had the windows boarded up.  
  
There was some shattered furniture scattered around the room. Everything in the room seemed to be brightly colored and in many different colors.  
  
"OUCH!" shouted Paige as the room went dark again.  
  
Paige on instinct stuck her burnt finger in her mouth.  
  
Suddenly a jumble of voice and footsteps could be heard approaching the room the sisters where now in.  
  
As suddenly as they started all sound seemed to stop.  
  
"You think who ever it was passed by?" Asked Phoebe.  
  
As if in answer to her question the doorknob slowly started to turn and the door slowly opened.  
  
"I don't think so." Said Piper as the door opened completely.  
  
Light flooded the room, after a few seconds of adjustment their eyes could make out shape a figure standing in the door.  
  
As the person stepped a little farther into the room and the person was visible.  
  
The shock on the sisters' faces was overwhelmingly evident. Paige's eyes got as wide as dinner plates, while Phoebe and piper's mouths just fell open.  
  
The person who walked into the room had the appearance of a young girl.  
  
She had on a blue dress with multi color sleeves.  
  
She had on red and yellow sneakers and a red belt with a rainbow going into a gold star for a belt buckle.  
  
The girl had blonde hair and a purple star on her left cheek right under her eye.  
  
All three of the sisters immediately recognized the girl as Rainbow Brite! 


	3. little chat then huh?

_Hey, sorry for such a delay but as I said major computer problems (which are still on-going to so degree) then time management problems, vacations (which were very cool) family visiting (which was also cool!) and a new problem major writer's block have keep this from being worked on. I'm also trying to work on my other stories at the same time. (If anyone else would like to check those out to that would make me so thrilled! Might inspire me to work a little faster!) I someone can tell me the name of the hat I'm talking about I would greatly appreciate it. Well this chapter is most likely going to be really short. But at least it is something. Well with that said on to the chapter._

**A Colorful adventure**

**(A charmed/ rainbow Brite crossover fic.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't bug me!**

**Chapter 3**

"Who are you people?" the young girl asked.

The sisters still being in too much of a shocked state over whom was standing in front of them, that they were not quite able to find the ability to speak.

Seeing that his wife and her siblings were not about to answer the question anytime soon Leo took up the initiative to answer the question.

"My name is Leo Wyatt. This is my wife Piper Halliwell, her sister Phoebe Halliwell, and her other sister Paige Matthews. We are here to help you."

The girl considered this for a moment then cautiously asked her next question, "Where are you from and how did you get here?"

Paige who seemed to be the first of her sisters to snap out of it and rejoin the world fielded that question.

"My sisters and I along with Leo have journeyed from earth..."

At the mention of earth they could all see the girls face light up.

"You're from earth?" she interrupted to ask.

Her voice held a combination of confusion and hope.

Hearing the emotion in her voice Paige smiled and then continued on to say "Yes, we are from earth. There my sisters and I are known as the charmed ones."

Speaking up for the first time since they were discovered, Piper who had gotten down to eye level with the girl went on to say, "We have been informed that recently things have shown up here that don't belong here. Well my sisters and I are confident in the fact that can defeat these things and make sure they never come back. And help you restore your world to the way it was before."

As soon as Piper finished speaking an almost uncomfortable silence filled the tattered room for what seemed like an eternity.

Through out the whole time Piper never broke eye contact with the girl.

The depth to how deeply Piper's conviction was in her words and the sentiment behind them was so immensely strong that it not only imitated brightly from her eyes, but it radiated through out her entire body!

Finally after what seemed like years the girl just curtly nodded her head in acceptance of Piper's words.

The tension in the air immediately evaporated with this simple action.

As everyone instinctively relaxed the girl took the time to introduce herself.

"My name Is Rainbow Brite."

The sisters smiled at her.

Then they saw Rainbow's facial expression change to one worry as she started to ask, "How is the earth doing?"

The smiles faded quickly from the sisters' faces as they tried to think of a way to answer.

Before they got the chance to respond to her she sighed deeply and said, "It's that bad."

"Where we came from it was not good, but were not sure how far spread it is. For as far as we know the rest of the world has not been as drastically affected yet. So there is still time." Said Phoebe.

Just then a small, meek voice came from the doorway.

"Rainbow?"

All in the room looked over to the doorway to see a small fury little creature.

His fur was the color of fresh fallen snow, and he had 2 antennas on top of his head that were each topped with a small gold star.

"It's ok Twink. Tell everyone that it is safe to come in, they pose no danger to us. Also please bring me some star sprinkles." Said Rainbow politely.

With that the creature disappeared.

She turned back to the visitors and explained "That was my sprite Twink."

A few minutes later large number footsteps could be heard heading toward the door.

Then there was a soft knock on the door.

They all looked up to see a very crowded doorway.

Rainbow motioned for them to enter.

She then turned back to the sisters and said "Let me introduce you to the color kids."

Once everyone was in the room introductions started.

Rainbow walked over to a girl with green braided pigtails.

She then said, "This is Patty O'Green."

She then walked over to a girl with short bright yellow hair. Then said, "This is Canary Yellow."

Then she walked over to a boy with short blue hair and was wearing a blue sweatband. "This is Buddy Blue."

She then walked over to a girl with very light brown just past chin length hair and wearing one of those round French hats in an orange color. "This is La La Orange."

She then walked over to a girl with light purple hair pulled up in to a slightly messy bun on the top of her head. She also had on a pair of black round rim glasses. "This is Shy Violet."

Finally she walked over to a girl with long black hair and a tan complexion. "This Is Indigo."

She then walked back over to the Sisters and said, "The color kids all pitch in to help me maintain color on earth. There are others that live here in rainbow land. But you most likely meet them later on."

Just then 2 little stars could be seen making there way through the crowd and a little voice could be heard saying, "excuse me, coming through."

Finally the little white sprite made its way to Rainbow's side and handed her a small beige pouch.

She thanked the sprite as she took the bag from him and opened it up.

She reached inside and pulled out a handful of little crystal stars that sparkled with every possible color imaginable.

She then touched the crystals to the yellow star buckle on her belt and they disappeared.

She then turned to face the sisters and their companion and smiled.

Then she tapped the star buckle with her left hand and a bright rainbow shot out from it and showered down on the sisters and Leo.

The Rainbow encircled the 4 completely, then washed down over them. As this happened this rush of warmth raced through them all.

Within a matter of 2 minutes the rainbow had completely vanished, its job finished.

Phoebe's could suddenly feel a significant relief form her cold symptoms.

Going from draining and totally overwhelming to just slightly annoying.

Her congestion cut completely in half, and being able to breath out of both sides of her nose.

Her pale blue shirt shifted in to a bright teal, and her faded barely blue jeans into a rich sky blue.

Paige could instantly feel the constant nagging restlessness and overall bluish feeling lift from her.

Her pale barely pink top shifted into a lush cotton candy color and her dingy looking almost off-white shorts in to a bright, crisp, fresh looking white.

Her hair changed back to its original rich warm reddish orange state from the dull, brassy light orange it had faded into.

Piper could suddenly feel her moodiness and emotional state in general settle down and even out.

Her pale lavender maternity top shifted to a deep, warm, rich amethyst purple and her dull black pants where now vivid and crisp in color.

Leo, who had not been as affected by the fading surrounding of the manor because of all his orbing around to help his other charges, just felt very relaxed as his jeans and flannel shirt just became a little brighter and crisper.

The sisters just stood there and looked each other over.

They couldn't help but notice the obvious changes in there physical appearances.

They all turned to Leo and simultaneously asked, "What just happened?"


End file.
